


PM: Be the queen.

by rinwins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're still not entirely sure how to do this queen thing and it freaks you out a fair amount. Fortunately, you have a royal advisor. </p>
<p>(Shameless, unapologetic fluff. Written for Femslash February!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PM: Be the queen.

**> PM: Be the queen.**

You’re still not… entirely sure how to do that. Where do you even start?

 

**> Survey your queendom.**

There’s not a whole lot to survey. Desert. Night sky. Crashed stations. Sandy sort of scuffling noises as the vagabond and renegade- whoops, you mean the mayor and the regent- expand their strange little city.

That’s right, the four of you are supposed to rebuild civilization. You’re not sure why you think that, you just suddenly had the idea that that’s what you’re supposed to be doing out here and now the idea won’t leave you. Rebuild civilization, then rule it.

But.

HOW.

Thinking about it, you start to feel short of breath again. There’s an episode of badly-drawn flailing in your immediate future, you just know it.

 

**> Quick, summon trusted royal advisor to your side.**

No need. She’s been standing next to you for the past several seconds.

How does she do that? Probably some kind of special queen abilities.

YOU don’t have special queen abilities.

You start to feel short of breath again- again.

 

**> Confide in trusted royal advisor.**

You don’t have to say much. Your face probably says most of it, anyway.

Your royal advisor is really very trustworthy. And calming. You feel calmer already, just standing near her. You think you remember her being this way… before. The memory is difficult to hold and it slips away. But you remember she was calm like this, in a way that spread out through you.

At some point, you realize she’s holding your hand.

 

**> == >**

You have no idea how to respond to this. So you just. Sort of. Look at her.

 

**> == >**

Yeah, about like that. Your face probably says most of it.

 

**> == >**

She looks back at you. Sure is a lot of looking happening here.

 

**> == >**

You think now would be a pretty good time to lean a little bit forward.

 

**> == >**

She leans the rest of the way and…

 

**> == >**

And……

 

**> == >**

……

 

**> == >**

You feel a little short of breath.

But in a good way.

 

**> Be the queen.**

You already are.


End file.
